


No Way

by Tam_Cranver



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, ensemble vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>We got cracks in our armor, got cracks in the ceiling.</cite> A team vid about the Avengers (using movie footage from Phase One up to The Avengers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way

**Author's Note:**

> This video contains violence (at the PG-13 level of violence in the MCU) and some quick cuts. If there's anything else you think should me mentioned in these notes, please don't hesitate to get in touch with me about it.

"No Way" by Doomtree

  


[No Way](http://vimeo.com/101578824) from [Tam Cranver](http://vimeo.com/user8842908) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: noway

This vid can also be found at my journal [here](http://tam-cranver.livejournal.com/26975.html)


End file.
